Hakuna Matata
by kie-chan214
Summary: this has nothing to do with lion king, this is about Morgana coming back from the dark side and merlin helping her see the light (hallelujah) enjoy


A/n: Don't know when this takes place, it's in a mish mash type thing, okay, we'll just say that it's an AU and morgana is torturing merlin in the shack like place she lived in

Merlin's POV

Here I was face to face with my best enemy, Morgana. She stares at me with her cat like eyes, piercing through to my very soul. The eyes that had once look at me with such kindness and love.

"Why are you so loyal to Arthur?" Morgana stares at me looking as though I was the last piece of a puzzle but I just don't fit, I don't make sense to her. "You are nothing more than a servant" I felt pain stab at my heart "Yet you seem to be more loyal to Arthur than all the knights, you sabotage my plans, you useless clumsy pain in my arse!" she yelled, the room shaking as her temper got the better of her.

"Why am I so loyal? Why do I stop you? Because I believe in the Kingdom Arthur will build" I pant trying to take the weight of my body off of my arms but my legs are nothing more than useless jelly

"What?" Morgana sneers "Why? Why, you told me what, now I want to know why, why do you think Arthur can achieve any of this?"

"Because Arthur is Arthur, he isn't anybody else, he will do what he believes best but sometimes his judgement is impaired and he take the advice of his friends and loved ones" I look at morgana, pride blooming in my chest for the king I helped Arthur become

"He leans on others, he is weak" Morgana hissed at me

"No he is strong because he has the comfort and support of others, he is not alone" Alone, I hate that word.

"_Mama, where is daddy, why does Will's daddy come home but not mine" I innocently ask my mother_

_Hunith freezes and looks at me with cold and distant eyes, "He's never coming home; he left me alone with you"_

_I didn't understand why mum was so angry with me for asking that question but she walked out that door and left me there for three days. I didn't leave my room. I sat in the corner on the hard floor for thinking._

_Mama really loved daddy, maybe if I looked like daddy mama will come home, maybe if I look like daddy mama will love me._

_So I waited for mum to come home, I would always be a good boy and make mama smile and then mama will love me again. I sat in front of the main door waiting for mama to walk through so I could do something to make her smile, maybe I could magic her some flowers, no, and mama said I shouldn't use my magic. And I will be a good boy, for mama. I waited and I waited. _

_Fell asleep when I suddenly heard the door slammed open._

"_Welcome home" I smile politely with my eyes closed and head tilted to the side._

_I felt two arms surround me and tackle my five year old body to the floor._

"_Mama is so sorry, mama won't ever do that again, ever" I felt my mum shake as she cried, I cried with her. But I was so happy that mama loved me again. I was being selfish_

Morgana stare into space, I noticed her cold mask starting to slowly chip at the sides

"Morgana you can come home, you can come with me back to Camelot, Morgana come home with me, you look so lonely" I smile to her like I smiled at my mum all those years ago

And she cut me loose. I fell to the ground

"But why would they let me back, I am a sorceress I am I high priestess of the old religion" Morgana choked on her words holing back tears and sobs

"You are still Arthur's sister, he still loves you" I say to her from my spot on the floor. She lay down in my arms and sobbed into my neck

"why would you forgive me?" she looks up at me clutching my shirt in her hand tears sparkling in her eyes like a frightened child, begging for an answer.

"I hurt you" I was referring to the poison incident and she knew it

"And I hurt you" she sobbed

"I think we should start over, and leave the past behind us (hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase), hello my name is merlin of ealdor, it's nice to meet you, what's your name, would you like to be friends?" I smile and I see her wall completely tumble, behind that wall was the morgana I was friends with, the one I would give my life for, the scared seer living in a kingdom that hated her kin, not the high priestess feared by all

"I don't know what to do, I tried and yet I accomplished nothing, I don't know what else to do" she cried into my neck "and I can't go back, I don't want to be alone anymore"

"Being alone is terrifying" I say with my head bowed as she looked at me "I'm so afraid" I look her in the eyes as a tear slipped down my cheek "of being alone"

And I hug her close to my body and cocoon us in my magic.

Morgana's pov

I feel something warm and comforting slide over my skin, I don't know what it was but the magic itself seemed to whisper to me, _Emrys._ I look at merlin and I see it, the power and the burden he carries within himself.

"How?" I stare up at the man who was destine to kill me "how can you have so much power and serve someone lower than you?"

He looked at me with eyes so dull, as if the answer is obvious.

"Because Arthur is a better and more worth king than I" he smiles "and what use would I have for leadership"

That's not true, you brought the knights to Arthur, you moulded Arthur into the man he is now, the kind of man I never thought he would be, someone who listens to others and is accepting of the fact that evil is in a person not their heritage or kind. Merlin you are beyond worthy, yet you stand down… Why?

"Morgana, if you come to Camelot, I will tell Arthur of my magic"

I was frozen with shock "But you were always so loyal, why give up your happy and peaceful life for me

"So you don't have to be alone" his magic washes over me like waves filled with comfort and love. This, I realise is the magic of Emrys, not here to contaminate and corrupt but to cleanse the very evil it is said to be.

I want to know merlin's secret, how does he do it

"Merlin, will you teach me" I lean on his chest feeling the humming in the air around us

"Teach you what" his voice rumbles and his chest vibrates against my head

"Teach me about magic"

I feel him start to move, I stand up and he soon follows.

"Give me your hand" he opens his palm and waits expectantly

I give him my hand, "close your eyes and focus on my hand in yours" I did, everything was dark, then suddenly a flash of light.

My eyes are closed I know they are but in my mind see the cabin, and I see myself, closed eyes and all. I am seeing with Emrys eyes. The dull and dark cabin was now sparkling with light and colour, the atmosphere practically dancing around us. It is beautiful.

"Lesson number one, remember magic is everywhere around us, in us, in every living thing, always" he leaned in close to me "open your eyes"

But I didn't want to; I want to stay here like this, always. But I opened my eyes anyway, and everything was dull again.

" when we get to Camelot , Morgana, I will teach you of all the amazing things magic can do that you sister, god bless her soul," I know he doesn't care for her but it still touched me that he was trying to be kind to me "deemed useless or unnecessary"

"I cannot wait" I smile at him.

On our way there we stopped off at a small town so I could get some clothes and I could wash up a bit.

We left soon after I was done and were at Camelot in an hour. We stopped outside the gate. I hid back a bit while Merlin got the guards to get Arthur, who had apparently 'been worried sick'. Which turned out to be true when said man hugged Merlin, then proceeded to smack the life out of him.

They started towards me when they got close all I could here was "- and you won't have any days off, I will see you one every hour to make sure you are okay and haven't fallen out my bedroom window or something else you would do that is stupid and then you will have a knight with you at all-"

"Arthur, listen" Arthur did as he was told surprising me, Merlin has trained him better than I thought "you may not like this. You can come out now"

I emerged from the bushes and I wanted to somehow save the face my brother had pulled cause oh my god it is hilarious .

"Morgana!" Arthur pulled merlin behind him and drew his sword

"Arthur, morgana and I were talking and, I would like for her to come home" Merlin looked at Arthur with huge puppy dog eyes, and I swear if he had done that when I still wanted to kill him, he would have had me in his lap purring like a cat.

"No she has betrayed me" I was relieved he didn't say " and she has magic" well Nevermind then, let's just, just for fun, throw in the fact that I'm white or maybe that I have black hair

"Fine then" why is merlin conceding so easily " we will leave immediately, tell everyone I said good bye" oh I see you naughty devil

"We? What do you mean we?" Arthur grabbed merlins arm to stop him from walking one step away from the prince.

"I have magic Arthur"

"n-no eh-wha, but-she, and the killing and the stabbing" Arthur made a whole bunch of wide hand gestures trying to get his words across "You are nothing like the sorcerers I have met"

"Because any ones like me have hidden it well and have not been caught" Merlin smiled at Arthur "Arthur having magic is no different to being a different skin colour or having a way with a sword"

"Yes it-"

"No it's not" merlin didn't even let Arthur finish " but there are very few who are born with it, like me, morgana or Mordred"

"Mordred has ma-?"

"And there are even less who don't need words to use it, one person actually, me"

"Merlin" Arthur says calmly "I will let you and morgana stay, if you have a good answer for this question"

Merlin nodded

"Why did you stay in Camelot?"

"Because my destiny belongs with you, my only place in life is by your side"

They stare at each other for a while, I am getting concerned

"That… is an acceptable answer" Arthur smiles at merlin " you can stay," he looks towards me with kindness in his eyes, the kindness I had missed seeing "you can both stay"

He walked up to me "I am so glad to have you back, Morgana, it hasn't been the same without my dear loving sister

And it was like nothing had changed, no scratch that everything changed but it was all somehow the same. In a week the magic ban had been lifted, I gave a speech of recompense to the citizens of Camelot. Merlin taught me of the true wonders of magic and sure enough I started to see life from his point of view, it turns out I had a knack for healing magic. Merlin became court mage but still got up to his little tricks with Gwaine and Percival. The knights and most of Camelot took to merlin and his magic quite quickly. Camelot grew to be the strongest it has ever been, filled with bonds of love loyalty and friendship. With our family our neighbours and our enemies even wanted to join us in the period of peace. The time of a land merlin calls Albion.

And it all came to be because of one special warlock and his journey from a lost boy to an amazing man.

The thing that made him who he is, the secret of how he does what he does is his pure and unwavering kindness

A/n: u no like, yeah well fuck you

Please review


End file.
